


When the Star Became Music

by bluemisfortune



Series: Valkyrie AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Idols, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: This is war and their songs are for the battlefield. Or the school festival concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this au always enjoys a lot of losers singing. And loser idols. And loser avoiding social interaction. And loser in general.

 There are footsteps echoing down the hall. Heavy panting. It doesn’t help to Ryouga’s growing sense of unease. There’s something wrong at this festival.

 He rounds the corner only to be smashed into. He hits the ground with a thud. He groans, opening his eyes slowly. What in the world? There’s a weight on top of him. 

 “Ow,” he hisses, glancing down. “Kaito?!”

 Kaito is lying on top of him, obviously not having been looking where he was going. “Ryouga…?”

 He shoves himself up to his feet, glancing around warily. What now? Why did nothing ever run smoothly? He sighs and pushes himself up slowly.

 “I think I’m being followed,” Kaito hisses. 

 Ryouga stands slowly and Kaito glances around. “You’ve noticed it too?”

 “We have to hide. I’m sure they’re after me.”

 “ _Kaito_.” Hands fall on Kaito’s shoulders and he stiffens instantly.  _ Oh _ , this again. “Found you.”

 

 Michael is behind him, smiling in that oh-so pleasant, someone’s about to be murdered kind of way. Here they go again. What social interaction is Kaito trying to get out of now? 

 “What’s the matter, Kaito?” Ryouga says, folding his arms. 

 “Don’t you think Kaito would have the perfect chance to win the School King title?” Michael says.

 “He’s really good in class,” Anna agrees. 

 “Don’t you like singing, Kaito?” Ryouga says, purposefully taking Kaito’s arm and directing him towards the school’s concert hall, Michael and Anna following. “But your songs are so  _ pretty _ .”

 “Pretty?” 

 “You’ve got such a soft heart,” he continues as they step into the wings. “You’ll do great.”

 “You’re enjoying this too much.”

 “I’ll be in the audience. Look, there’s Yuuma and Astral.” 

 Kaito hesitates before glancing over, up on one of the balconies, Yuuma is with Astral and the Numbers Club, waving a glow stick over enthusiastically. He wonders if that’s how Yuuma looked during Ryouga’s concert. Had he looked so amazed by Ryouga and Rio’s performance? Ryouga certainly hopes so. The idea warms his heart.

 “Just think about Haruto,” Michael says gently, handing Kaito a microphone before giving him a rough shove, sending him stumbling out onto the stage. “Good luck.”

 

 Ryouga heads around to join Yuuma and Astral as Kaito is introduced. Yuuma beams, picking up a flexible glow stick and looping it around Ryouga’s hair tie, before handing him a glow stick. He takes it and doesn’t argue, giving it an arbitrary wave to keep Yuuma happy. It does the trick. He beams and returns to cheering for Kaito.

_  "I was drawing a monochrome future, still searching for color.” _

 “He looks so happy,” Yuuma cheers. “This is so much cooler than that edge stuff he usually does!”

_  “Hey, was I suitable, for the quality, of my friends? It’s fine if I smile, right? You’ll forgive me, right?” _

 “He’s a lot easier to understand when he sings,” Ryouga sighs.

 “Observation; humans often open themselves up more when a melody is involved,” Astral says. 

_  “This place to come home to…” _

 The audience erupts into cheers and Kaito smiles a little. Ryouga is sure he sees Haruto’s name on his lips. Ryouga tilts his head and smiles, waving his glow stick a little patronisingly as Kaito glances over. Singing for Haruto really did help, huh?

 “Remember, anyone can challenge our reigning King,” the girl in charge calls. “Show us what you’ve got, even from the audience.”

 “Then what about us?!” 

 

 Kaito’s eyes widen and Ryouga, Yuuma and Astral lean over the balcony to see. _ No way. _ The pair are running down the aisle, Vector pulling Mizael by the hand. Those two? Vector pulls Mizael up onto the stage and Mizael glares down at Kaito as he snatches away the mic and Vector takes his from the student in charge.

 “Let’s go, Miza-boo,” Vector laughs as the music kicks in. “You can guarantee that champions-”

 “Will be us.”

_  “Now praying for your painful cry…” _

 Ryouga’s stomach drops and his fists clench, only dimly realising his hand isn’t against the railings but instead Yuuma’s hand. Kaito is staring up at them.  _ No _ . No, they- they were singing-

 “No way,” Yuuma whispers. “Shark?”

 “They would appear to be doing one of the song Ryouga and Rio released,” Astral says. He glances at them. “Is that bad?”

_  “Reach, reach to the speeding pulse of our connected burning hearts.” _

 Ryouga turns on his heel, dropping the glow stick and storming out, down the stairs to the main hall. His and Rio’s songs. Their sacred songs. Kaito joins Ryouga at the front of the hall, staring up at the pair. They’re good. They’ve got strong voices. 

 But for them to defile his and Rio’s songs!

_  “In the moment we connected hands, we smashed paranoia.” _

 “Are you ok?” Kaito whispers. 

 “Rio…” he hisses. “Rio’s song…”

_  “Become my passionate voice and soul.” _

 “Those bastards singing Rio’s lyrics. Rio’s songs. I won’t allow it.”

 “Shark,” Yuuma whispers, grabbing his hand. “It’s ok.”

 Vector sneers down at him, blowing a kiss and a wink as Ryouga gripped Yuuma’s hand to the point where Kaito had to pry him off.

_  "Someday, someday let these feelings reach you.” _

 No. Kaito and Yuuma on either side of him are hardly reassuring. He can’t do it. He can’t stand here and let their enemies disgrace her songs!

_  “I’ll overcome the darkness!” _

 

 “Shark,” Yuuma says softly as the audience roared. His jaw clenches and Vector waves down at him. “Shark, it’s ok-”

 “We have new champions!” the girl in charge calls. “Who will challenge them next?!”

 “I will!” Ryouga snaps, stepping up to thunderous applause.

 “Shark!”

 “Ryouga.”

 “Ah, but, Kamishiro, you’re a pro-”

 “But you said anyone,” Ryouga replies, glaring down into Vector’s eyes as he takes the mic. “If they’re going to sing my songs, they should be ready to see my new songs.”

 The audience are cheering and screaming to see the school’s professional singer, their nightingale, finally giving them a live performance on school grounds. Vector and Mizael stagger back and Ryouga flicks out his hair, straightening up and holding out his hands to the audience, every bit the idol they expected him to be. 

 The lights dim and Ryouga is oddly aware that he still has that stupid glow stick glowing in his hair. 

 Never mind.

 “You’d better be prepared,” Ryouga calls. Apparently part of his appeal is his cool aloofness mixed with a sense of vulnerability. Ryouga has given up trying to fight it. “To feel the sharp edge of my songs!”

 The crowd’s roar is deafening and Yuuma has his glow sticks again. Ryouga almost smiles down at him but manages to keep himself dignified. He has an image to uphold. 

 

_  “The first blade, like the swiftest wind, faster than lightning.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song wise, they are all Symphogear songs, Kaito got Monochrome Classroom, Vector and Mizael got Orbital Beat and Ryouga got one line of Moonlit Sword.


End file.
